1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to the field of American footballs and more specifically to the area of footballs that include features improving the visibility of the football and the ability of a receiver to catch the football.
2. Description of Related Art
Footballs have been in use for many years. Many footballs are formed of various pieces, usually four sections, of hide, plastic, or fabric stitched or otherwise secured to one another. These footballs are then inflated.
Most footballs include some sort of indicia placed thereon. For example, it is common to place a white stripe half way around a football on each side of a transverse axis. In other cases, a manufacturer may place its name, logo, or other identifying indicia that would assist a user in determining the source of the football. In addition, indicia relating to the characteristics of the football may be included. For example, a manufacturer may include indicia stating whether the football is of the regulation size under the rules of varying agencies, such as under NCAA or high school rules. Finally, other details, such as the appropriate inflation pressure, could be noted on the ball.
On most footballs, there is an area called the laces or lace element that assist a user in properly positioning his or her hands to throw the football. The lace element may provide additional grippability and can assist the user in determining the proper pressure to apply to create an appropriate spiral on the ball.
However, few footballs have been designed that include indicia that improve the visibility of the football and the ability of a receiver to catch a football. Indicia commonly used on footballs are discontinuous and can hinder a receiver's ability to properly see the ball. In addition, at many levels of competition, such as high school fields and fields for ages younger than high school age, the lighting conditions are inconsistent and may further impede a receiver's ability to see and catch the ball.
There is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above. Accordingly, a football or other prolate spheroid ball that includes indicia that improve visibility and that can assist the receiver is desirable.